Darryl Morris
Darryl Morris was a friend and ally of the Charmed Ones through the first seven seasons. He was originally introduced to the original three sisters through his partner, Andy Trudeau. Following Andy's death, he befriended the sisters, and learned of their magical powers (Ms. Hellfire). Since then, Darryl had repeatedly put his job on the line to help cover for the girls because he felt that they were the best people he ever met (Charmed Again, Part 2). In season five, Leo and the sisters helped Darryl get promoted from Inspector to Lieutenant when they faked the capturing of a dangerous criminal. Darryl has been very helpful to the girls up until the end of season six, when the Cleaners, in an attempt to protect the existence of magic, altered video evidence to make it look like Darryl had mercilessly shot and killed a criminal. Inspector Sheridan, possessed by a phantasm, turned said evidence in, which lead to Darryl being given the death sentence. The girls were able to undo the whole situation, allowing the Cleaners to undo history at the very last second. Unfortunately, Darryl retained the memories of his death sentence, causing him to neglect helping the girls for almost an entire year. Darryl helped the girls out for the last time in Something Wicca This Way Goes, and upon being reassured that the girls were okay, moved to the East Coast with his family. Family Life Darryl was the son of a criminal-turned-police-officer Luthor Morris. He married Sheila and had two boys, Darryl Jr. and Michael. He followed in his father's footsteps by pursuing a career in the Police Department. Season 1 Darryl was first introduced to the Halliwell sisters through his partner, Andy Trudeau. He was extremely skeptical about the world of supernatural, even refused to believe in UFO, and would always try to talk his partner out of believing in such stuff. At first, he was suspicious of the sisters because of their connection to the unsolved cases throughout the city, but Andy covered up for the sisters and lied to Darryl to protect them. Before Andy died, he asked Darryl to protect them in his place if he wasn't around for them, which he agreed. Season 2 After Andy passed away, Darryl covered for the sisters. He wasn't visited by any of them until months afterwards, when Prue found the courage to come to visit. Morris helped the girls track down a Succubus, a sexually charged evil witch who preys on men, and protected Prue from being its next victim. Darryl was in charge of four previous cases in which the men were killed by that particular demon. A few weeks later he found out that the sisters were witches who protected the innocent from demons, and that the Succubus is one such demon they had to face. From then on, he protected the girls from police interference, especially in cases of demonic activity. Season 3 Morris was attacked and stricken blind by the formerly vanquished Grimlocks along with Leo, while Prue, Piper and Phoebe were sent back in time by the Elders to save their family from being destroyed. He tried to help the girls keep their magic hidden from the mortal world, until Shax attacked them in public and Piper and Phoebe were caught using their powers on national television. Prue was later killed. Season 4 Morris' new partner, Inspector Cortez was out to prove Piper and Phoebe as witches, while they struggled with the idea of having to save their new sister, Paige, who was half-whitelighter. Morris knocked Cortez over the head with his gun in order to prevent him from exposing them, especially since the two remaining sisters had yet to say goodbye to Prue. In a later episode, Darryl is left with no choice but to shoot Cole, who was possessed by the spirit of a 1930s criminal, and about to kill him. Season 5 Leo posed as Jeric, a demon known for mummifying his victims and then disappearing in sand. Forcing Darryl to arrest him, Leo's persistence had Morris promoted to Lieutenant. Season 6 Morris was nearly executed for murder, after being framed by a phantasm that took over the body of his new partner, Inspector Sheridan. He was saved by The Cleaners only by a milisecond, and was allowed to remember what happened. He was responsible for arresting Piper's son, Chris for stealing a car while in mid-chase of a demon. Although he refused to help the sisters directly anymore, Morris always warned them when they were in danger of being exposed by Sheridan. When Federal Agent Brody put Sheridan in a coma, Morris returned to the sisters asking for help in seeking Sheridan out. In the season finale, an "evil" Darryl was caught in a compromising position with a stripper at P3 by "good" Phoebe in the "too good" world, upon which "good" Phoebe demanded that Darryl tell her where Chris and Leo's evil counterparts had gone. Season 7 Leo asked Darryl to help the sisters one last time, explaining that if he doesn't, they'll be exposed as witches and possibly harmed by the San Francisco police. After stopping the FBI from entering the manor, he believed the sisters died in the battle with Zankou, but when he saw three women walking away with a man, he realized that they all miraculously survived. Soon after, he moved to the East Coast with his family at the urging of his wife. Appearances Darryl Morris was a main character of the series for the first seven seasons. He appeared in a total of 70 episodes throughout the entire series. Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Mortals Category:Law Enforcement Category:Main characters Category:Secret Keepers